


Pocky Game

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [114]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: brotherhood Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, promtpo/reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 16





	Pocky Game

“Wanna play?” Prompto grinned, holding up a package. Brows raised, you glanced at the blond with wide (e/c) eyes. His pink cheeks didn’t go unnoticed by you as he got closer, sitting backwards in the seat in front of your desk. There was a hopeful glint in his eyes as he waited for your reply, and you heard his leg as it bounced unconsciously.

Heaving a sigh, you pushed your things to one side of the desk, meeting Prompto’s blue eyes.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” you sighed, watching as Prompto’s face lit up and he pulled a stick of pocky from the box. He couldn’t keep the smile from his lips as he gently bit onto one end, leaning forward and wiggling his eyebrows. A laugh bubbled from your throat as you shook your head, taking the other end.

The blond’s smile grew wider as he bit down on his end, the pink on his cheeks disappearing just slightly as you mimicked his actions, albeit slower. You could feel your face begin to burn when his breath fanned across your cheek, the anticipation nearly killing you.

You’d be lying if you said you’d never thought about kissing the cute blond. And as that chance drew nearer, you couldn’t help the butterflies taking flight in your stomach. You took another bite, watching him with hooded eyes as his lips finally covered yours. They were warm against you, and you couldn’t help but be reminded of summer. Lazing by the pool, soaking up the sun with your friends. Swimming in the pristine waters of Galdin Quay. Stealing kisses at the water’s edge. Hiding out at the cove, exchanging heated kisses -- and more. The chocolate treat added to the taste of cinnamon that danced along his tongue and you sighed.

Prompto’s fingers grasped at your hand, weaving them together and causing you to squeak. He giggled against you, yanking the pocky from between your lips as he pulled away. You chased after him, whining at the loss of his lips against yours, pouting as you fixed him with (e/c) eyes.

“You done?” The prince’s voice startled you, your face exploding in red when you realized that you had just kissed  _ Prompto Argentum _ in the middle of the school day. You hurriedly covered your face, head resting on your desk as you refused to meet anyone’s eyes.

Prompto giggled at the sight of you curling in on yourself, lips curled in an adoring smile as he gave your hand a soft squeeze. You lifted your eyes to meet his, cheeks burning when he gave you a smile before walking out of the room with Noctis, the dark-haired male clapping the blond’s back.

_ Oh, Gods. What have I done? _


End file.
